1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting package, a fabricating method thereof, and a color temperature controlling method of the light emitting package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when electrons and holes are combined. The light emitting devices have several advantages including low power consumption, extended life span, being installable without spatial limitation, and robustness against vibration.
A light emitting package can generate light of various wavelengths, for example, blue light, UV light, white light, and so on.
For example, a white light emitting package capable of generating white light is fabricated in the following manner. The white light emitting package capable of generating a bluish white light can be fabricated by coating a yellow phosphor on a light emitting element that emits blue light. Alternatively, the white light emitting package capable of generating a reddish white light can also be fabricated by coating a yellow phosphor and a red phosphor on a light emitting element that emits blue light.
The white light emitting package fabricated in such a manner may have a considerably wide range of color temperatures. However, white light emitting packages do not fall under a predefined range of color temperatures are discarded.